1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection port module and an electronic device having the same, more particularly a connection port module with rotating functionality and an electronic device incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laptop computers are usually provided with connection ports on their periphery for connecting external devices. Common connection ports include universal serial bus (USB) connection ports, Ethernet connection ports, video display interfaces and audio signal ports, etc. Most of the connection ports are disposed fixedly at particular locations of the laptop computers, and lacks flexibility. On another note, these conventional connection ports often adopt an open-type design to facilitate convenient connection by external devices but having the downside of being prone to dust accumulation, which may adversely affecting the formation of electrical connections.
Moreover, for a conventional laptop computer, an air inlet of a heat dissipating module is usually located at the bottom. To solve the problem that heat builds up and heat dissipation effect is unsatisfactory due to poor ventilation, foot pads or a lifting mechanism may be provided underneath the laptop computer to increase ventilation space, or a laptop cooler may be provided to increase heat dissipating efficiency. However, these methods all require the use of additional components.